The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for evaluating the stability of a joint. The apparatus relates to providing quantitative clinical measurements of an anatomical joint in a clinical or experimental environment.
Numerous instruments have been developed to provide quantitative clinical measurements of e.g., knee stability. Quantitative tests of e.g., anterior-posterior stability rely on application of a force at the center of the knee joint, and measurement of translation with respect to a point at the center of the knee. However, clinicians are often interested in the individual anterior-posterior stability of the medial and lateral compartments of the knee to differentiate the effects of injury (e.g., ACL rupture) and treatment (e.g., ligament reconstruction and joint replacement).
Knee rotations and coupled motions as measured during clinical examination of the knee (pivot shift mechanism) are an important predictor of clinical outcome and a potential risk factor for osteoarthritis following ligament injuries, such as ACL ruptures. Quantitative tests of rotational stability rely on applying pure torques about a fixed axis. However, the axis of rotation of the knee changes with flexion angle, and is affected by knee injury, ligament reconstructions, or joint replacement. Therefore, identifying the location of the axis of rotation would provide additional novel information to discriminate knee function beyond conventional devices that rely on a measurement of knee rotations about a fixed and predetermined axis of knee rotation. Conventional measurement devices are unable to provide such data.
Thus, there is still a need in the art for an apparatus for evaluating motions of a joint and laxity thereof that can effectively identify the location of an axis of rotation and allow for application of forces on the joint to independently measure stability of the joint.